Mentiras
by Romyna.Z
Summary: Hay mentirillas que todos hemos dicho alguna vez. Set de drabbles con las mentiras más frecuentes que todos decimos, con Serena y Darien como protagonistas. ¡Pasen a leer!
1. chapter 1

Hola a todos/as, traigo un set de drabbles (historias cortas, no conectadas entre sí) que tienen como temática las mentiras más frecuentes, que todos hemos dicho alguna vez. Espero les guste, y si es así, ¡que me dejen sus comentarios!

Un abrazo mentirosillo para uds, jaja.

_

 **"No estoy celosa"**

Las puertas del Crown se abrieron, junto al sonido de la campanilla que anunciaba un nuevo cliente. Como de costumbre, con su naturaleza curiosa, Serena volteó a mirar de quién se trataba esta vez. No es que estuviera esperando que cierto 'alguien' hiciera aparición, para nada. Era simple curiosidad.

Suspiró, inadvertidamente decepcionada al ver que era un chica quien hacía ingreso al local, pero justo antes de voltear nuevamente hacia su malteada, tras la chica, un muy conocido cabello azabache se asomaba por la puerta. Sabía que era él. No porque tuviera memorizado el tono exacto del negro de sus cabellos, y la forma en que estos caían naturalmente. No para nada. Sólo lo sabía.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Una mano conocida se posaba con demasiada familiaridad sobre el hombro de la mujer, casi afectuosamente. Sólo casi, su cerebro decidió creer.

Y fue sólo unos segundos después que la razón la golpeó con fuerza. Nunca había siquiera considerado que el moreno pudiera tener novia. ¡Y que tonta había sido! Era una posibilidad casi obvia, el tipo era guapísimo, digamos, objetivamente, no es que esa fuera su opinión personal, además de inteligente, y salvo por como se comportaba con ella, era habitualmente encantador. ¡Por supuesto que tenía novia! No que a ella le importara, para nada.

Pero si era así, ¿como es que nunca la había visto? ¿Cómo es que nunca la había llevado al Crown?

No, tal vez era una amiga, o una prima, o... No eran muchas más las opciones, y no parecían muy probables. Siendo realista, seguramente era su novia, sólo que tal vez llevaban poco tiempo juntos o algo así.

Suspiró.

Aunque realmente a ella no le importaba, la verdad, para nada.

"¿Podrías tratar de disimular un poco, no?" el tono de voz amigable y la sonrisa compasiva de su amiga Mina la hicieron volver a la realidad.

"¿De qué hablas?" pestañeó un par de veces, mirándola con atención.

"Oh vamos, Serena" se sentó a su lado y la miró con esa chispa pícara característica de sus celestes ojos "¡se te nota a leguas que estás celosa!"

"¿Celosa?" la rubia de coletas observó a la otra como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza "¿Por qué? ¿De quién?"

"Ay por favor, no le vengas con esas cosas a la diosa del amor y la belleza" hizo rodar sus ojos "no hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que te gusta Darien y que te mueres de celos por verlo con otra chica"

La declaración de su amiga le cayó como un balde de agua fría. No contestó, sólo se quedó paralizada, como si haciéndose la muerta pudiera escapar del escrutinio de su entrometida compinche.

"Además estabas babeando casi descaradamente frente a él" lo dijo como la cosa más obvia "tuve que venir a salvarte de hacer más el ridículo de lo que ya lo estabas haciendo"

Las mejillas de la acusada se tornaron rosa brillante y trató de objetar.

"No-no sé de qué hablas" se tropezó con sus propias palabras "sabes que no soporto a ese tipo"

"¡Dios!" se golpeó la frente con incredulidad "Andrew, ¿podrías venir y dicirle a esta cabeza dura que es evidente que está celosa?"

"Sí, serena, no te preocupes, es sólo una compañera de clase" trató de tranquilizarlo su rubio amigo.

"¿Qué? ¿Tú también crees que estoy celosa de esa chica que está con Darien?" pasó sus manos por sus cabellos con frustración.

"Serena" la miró a los ojos "hasta Darien lo sabe"

"¿Qué es lo que yo sé?"

La voz del pelinegro se escuchó detrás de Andrew y los colores abandonaron las mejillas de la rubia, mientras que el administrador del Crown abría sus ojos grandes como platos en asombro, y con una sonrisa nerviosa, se excusaba retirándose hacia el otro lado de la barra, dejando a Serena y Darien frente a frente, con una Mina prácticamente ahogada a un costado.

El moreno continuó con su mirada cuestionante, fija en los cristalinos de la rubia y arqueó una ceja en signo de pregunta. El tiempo parecía eterno y ambos sólo continuaban mirándose, hasta que la otra rubia decidió romper la tensión del silencio.

"Lo que Andrew trataba de decir es que..."

"¡Mina!" la desesperación en el rostro de Serena hizo que su amiga desistiera de delatarla "Na-nada, no es nada" sonrió nerviosa.

"Entonces... " la media sonrisa engreída tan característica del moreno apareció en sus facciones, y la rubia se preparó para lo que vendría "¿no estás celosa?"

Serena tragó grueso. Así que había escuchado todo. Su vida terminaba, moría de vergüenza. Ok, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero así se sentía en ese momento. ¡Que humillación!

Abrió y cerró la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno, tratando fallidamente de formular alguna excusa creíble.

"No" su voz fue un hilo "¿celosa de qué?"

El pelinegro rió con esa masculina risa profunda que hacía estremecer a la rubia

"Claro" y con su característico gesto de superioridad, levantando el mentón, agregó "no es mi novia de todas formas, sólo por si te interesa saberlo"

Y sin más que decir, se marchó.

Ambas rubias quedaron boquiabiertas, mientras Andrew miraba con una semi sonrisa, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Mina por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin habla. Mientras la chica de coletas sólo miraba perpleja, sin saber qué hacer.

"Bueno, yo creo que mejor me voy" Serena atinó a decir antes de desaparecer de la vista de sus rubios amigos.

Pero no era como si a ella realmente le interesara saber sobre los amoríos de Darien Chiba, para nada.

Lo que sí reconocía que le importaba ahora, era la vergüenza que sentía al sólo recordar la mirada del pelinegro sobre la suya. Que engreído de pensar que ella estaría celosa por él! Porque ella no estaba celosa, ¡para nada!

Caminaba de vuelta a casa, absorta en esos pensamientos cuando de pronto algo frente a ella bloqueó su camino, haciéndola casi chocar de lleno con el obstáculo.

"Nunca miras por donde caminas, ¿verdad cabeza de chorlito?" Su sonrisa no era la típica sonrisa burlona, más bien está vez parecía un gesto sincero.

La rubia ni siquiera se digno a contestar con un insulto, sólo pasó sus manos por ambas coletas, en frustración.

"¿Vas a tu casa?" vio a la chica asentir y continuó "te acompaño, ya está oscureciendo"

Serena a estas alturas no entendía nada y tenía una gran maraña de ideas y pensamientos mezclados en su cabeza. El moreno pareció adivinar parte del caos mental de la chica y sonrió nuevamente, con esa sonrisa genuina, que hasta ese entonces era desconocida para ella.

"Vamos, no pongas esa cara" rió un poco "también a veces puedo ser amable"

A Serena, aunque extraña, le pareció muy agradable la situación "yo no he dicho nada" sonrió también.

Si alguien los mirara desde afuera, diría que se gustaban, pero eso no era así, para nada.

"Oye, sobre lo de antes..." la rubia dudó antes de continuar.

"No digas nada" interrumpió él, y parándose frente a ella la miró a los ojos "ya sé que estabas celosa"

La rubia cerró los ojos frustrada, respiró profundo y comenzó a responder "Que no est..." pero no alcanzó siquiera a hilar una frase cuando sintió los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, y ahí, justo ahí, el resto del mundo pareció desvanecerse, y eran sólo ellos dos.

Esto realmente estaba pasado, Darien Chiba la estaba besando, y se sentía mil veces mejor de lo que imaginaba. No es que lo haya estado imaginando, para nada.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, sintió la brisa rozar su rostro cuando el moreno se separó de ella, y tuvo miedo de abrir los ojos, por la probabilidad que al hacerlo se diera cuenta que todo había sido un sueño.

"¿Ves? No hay motivos para estar celosa" movió suavemente un mechón de cabello, llevándolo detrás de su delicada oreja.

La rubia abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la sonrisa burlona moldeando sus labios, pero esta vez no le importó, Darien Chiba la había besado, y ahora estaba frente a ella, mirándola sólo a ella, sonriéndole sólo a ella.

"No estoy celosa" sonrió ampliamente y tomó su mano con timidez para seguir caminando juntos.

No estaba celosa, y esta vez, era cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola mis amores!

¿Cómo va la vida? cuéntenme...

Acá traigo el 2do drabble de este set de mentirillas.

Ha sido un agrado volver a escribir por acá, y un placer volver a leerlas a ustedes, como siempre, ¡me han encantado sus comentarios maravillosos!

Agradecimientos especiales a Lorria, Lenna, Maryels, Caro (gracias por hacer una maratón leyendo tooodas mis historias), Selenita, Yaanin, Hehra y Mary Yuet. Gracias hermosas por sus lindas palabras y por sus "Buus" a mis pacientes, a veces es necesario jaja.

Espero este también les guste.

Les cuento que tengo uno ya escrito, que pretendo subirlo en unos días más, porque es medio depre, jajaja. Así que lo estoy evitando un poco. Pero luego de ese, se aceptan sugerencias de todas maneras, ya me hicieron una por ahí de más celos por parte de Dariencito, así que se vendrá algo con eso.

Un abrazo a la distancia, espero leerlos/as en los reviews.

Ro.

 **"No quiero ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo"**

Segundo año de universidad de Darien. El primero, aunque difícil, había sido todo un éxito. Sólo esperaba que este también lo fuera. Los primeros días eran un caos; salir del modo vacaciones y volver a adaptarse a la rutina de estudio, planificar la bienvenida de los novatos, comenzar materias más complejas, en fin, un montón de cambios que para el carácter más rígido y estructurado del pelinegro, eran para nada agradables.

"Vamos amigo, relájate" Andrew Furuhata, su mejor amigo desde siempre, palmoteó su espalda de forma amistosa "pareces un viejo gruñón"

El moreno sólo lo miró de reojo, volviendo a tomar un sorbo de su amargo café, amargo como su vida. Ok, estaba exagerando, sólo que los cambios lo ponían de tan mal humor.

"¡Oh, por favor!" rodó sus ojos frustrado el rubio "¡alguna vez en la vida diviértete!"

"Me estoy divirtiendo" murmuró con voz plana y sus labios casi rozando su taza.

"Mira, vamos a la fiesta de esta noche en el campus" ofreció "podemos tomar algo, conocer algunas chicas... " lo miró con ojos picarones y levantó sus cejas.

"Puedo tomar una cerveza en casa y francamente, no me interesa conocer chicas" levantó su vista un segundo para mirar a su amigo que lo observaba estupefacto, y se encogió de hombros "no quiero ningún tipo de relación ahora mismo"

"¿Quién está hablando de una relación? Dios sí que eres anticuado" se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano "además sabes que eso no es cierto"

Ahora sí el rubio había conseguido la completa atención de su amigo, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Que no quieres una relación!" explicó "es la típica mentira, es como el 'no eres tú, soy yo'" dijo imitando una voz femenina.

Darien lo miró y sonrió ante la ironía, eso fue lo que la ex-novia de Andrew le dijo cuando terminaron.

"Sabes que no me interesa por ahora" dobló por la mitad la servilleta que tenía junto a su plato "estoy enfocado en mi carrera"

Esta vez fue el rubio quien rió "Esa es otra típica mentira"

Darien ya se estaba aburriendo "piensa lo que quieras, si yo quisiera..."

"¿Me vas a decir..." lo interrumpió, con su dedo índice en alto "que si viene ahora el amor de tu vida, y te dice que sean novios, le dirías que no?"

"Eso creo, no tendría cómo saber que es el amor de mi vida, así que daría igual" se encogió de hombros.

Andrew gruñó en frustración.

"Ya sabes bien quién es el amor de tu vida" rodó sus ojos "estás enamorado hasta las patas de... "

La declaración del rubio fue interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono celular que anunciaba una llamada entrante, y haciendo un gesto con la mano a su amigo para que lo disculpara un momento, contestó.

"Aló"

"Halcón rojo a caimán"

El pelinegro lograba escuchar a través del teléfono la que le pareció era la voz de Mina Aino, una de las mejores amigas de Serena y de Andrew, la más loca de todas, si tenemos que clasificar.

"Sí te copio, hay tiburones en la playa"

Darien no podía creer lo infantil que podía llegar a ser su amigo, y lo ingenuo que era por lo demás. No podía pretender burlarlo con ese lenguaje en clave tan burdo. Miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su desquiciado amigo, quien con un gesto de su mano le restó importancia y se levantó para alejarse del 'tiburón' presente.

"El conejo se rehúsa a entrar al sombrero" comentó la femenina voz "dile al tiburón que ella irá y yo haré lo mismo con ella, con suerte los convenceremos"

"Tienes razón" levantó su puño con aires de victoria "¡esta vez si lo lograremos!"

"Así es, nada es imposible para la diosa del amor y la belleza" rió confiada "infórmame del progreso de esta misión"

"Por supuesto, cambio y fuera"

Cuando Andrew regresó, Darien ya había abandonado la mesa, lavado su taza y caminaba decididamente de vuelta a su pieza. El rubio rascó su cabeza analizando si hablaba de inmediato con él o esperaba el momento adecuado.

"Darien" decidió que mejor aprovecharía el momento "era Mina"

El pelinegro apenas arqueó una ceja, volteando para observarlo con poco interés.

"Serena irá a la fiesta de esta noche" sonrió de oreja a oreja y miró a su amigo con aire esperanzador.

Esperó unos segundos para evaluar la reacción del moreno, quien permaneció con aires de poco interés, pero algo en él había cambiado, siempre cambiaba algo en su semblante al nombrar a la rubia de coletas.

"Esta puede ser tu oportunidad, viejo"

Darien frunció el ceño, creando una profunda arruga en tres sus cejas.

"¿Mi oportunidad de qué?"

"Ya sabes... " le golpeó con el codo un par de costillas "de conquistarla"

El moreno se atoró con su propia saliva "¿Po-por qué querría yo conquistar a esa torpe?"

"Acá vamos de nuevo" murmuró entre dientes el rubio "no te hagas el tonto, TODOS sabemos que estás baboso por Serena"

El más sutil tono de rosa coloreó las mejillas del pelinegro.

"Esta es tu oportunidad, puedes aprovecharla, e ir a la fiesta" gesticuló como poniendo una opción en cada mano "o arrepentirte por siempre"

Darien pareció debatirse en su interior unos segundos, y finalmente agregó "Está bien, iré a la fiesta"

Andrew se sintió como si estuviera ganando un Oscar en ese momento, pero se contuvo para evitar que su amigo cambiará de opinión, y sólo dándole un palmotazo de ánimo en el hombro, dio media vuelta para alejarse de él y poder informar a su cómplice sobre su triunfo.

La hora de salir a la fiesta había llegado y ambos chicos salían de su departamento compartido, con atuendos perfectamente seductores y perfume a tono. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran unos galanes, y lo eran, no por nada tenían a más de la mitad de la población femenina universitaria locas por ellos.

Darien se mostraba confiado como siempre, pero su amigo podía notar sus nervios; se secaba constantemente las palmas de las manos de forma disimulada sobre sus jeans, miraba de reojo a todos lados, como en busca de 'algo', y a ratos dejaba escapar un suspiro que parecía haber estado guardando sin darse cuenta. Sin contar que había tardado mucho más de lo habitual en arreglarse, cambiando de camisa por lo menos 3 veces. Sí, su amigo estaba nervioso.

Era la típica fiesta universitaria, nada interesante para Darien, además un montón de chicas lo miraban, cosa que a él no le hacía ninguna gracia. Debería haberse quedado en casa ordenando todo para comenzar de la mejor forma su semestre, pero no, Andrew lo había logrado convencer.

De pronto, el cambio en el aire fue evidente, el mundo se tornó en cámara lenta, y una suave brisa rozó su piel mientras entraba al lugar la rubia que se robaba sus pensamientos. Al menos así sintió ese momento el pelinegro, quien sentía que la calma lo abandonaba lentamente. Ella se veía despampanante como siempre, perfecta para ser más exacto. Sólo bastó un segundo para que hicieran contacto visual y el moreno pudo ver con sorpresa el más pequeño indicio de sonrisa coqueta hacia él. Se quedaría sin respiración en cualquier momento.

"¡Hola chicos!" la voz alegre de Mina lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El saludo de la rubia de coletas fue más discreto, con un hola casi imperceptible bajo el ruido de la música. Se veía hermosa tan como siempre, pero tal vez algo... ¿Nerviosa?

"¡Mina, Serena, que bueno que vinieron!" el ojiverde las saludó con igual entusiasmo. Todos sonreían, ¿sería que sólo Darien era el amargado que no disfrutaba esas fiestas?

"Hola chicas" finalmente sacó la voz y saludó de forma casual, sin quitar su mirada de los ojos azules de Serena.

"Andrew, acompáñame un segundo" la explosiva rubia tomó la mano de Andrew y lo llevó hacia la terraza del lugar.

'Que sutileza' pensó el moreno.

"¿Quieres tomar algo Serena?" hizo que su profunda voz se escuchara entre el ruido ambiente. Vio las mejillas de la chica colorearse, nunca la había visto tan tímida, parecía otra persona, pero que precisamente también le gustaba mucho "¿un refresco?" ofreció nuevamente con una sonrisa.

La rubia sonrió también "Mejor una cerveza"

Darien ignoró todos los reproches que sonaban en su cabeza por darle alcohol a una menor de edad, esta era su oportunidad de compartir con ella, de conocerse en otro ambiente y de que, si tenía suerte, pudiera llegar a llamar su atención, por lo tanto, ser el tipo amargado que la regañaba o la juzgaba, no era una opción. Claro que sería sólo una cerveza, se encargaría personalmente de que no bebiera más que eso.

Volvió en tiempo récord con dos latas frías de cerveza, y vio con molestia como un tipo le hablaba demasiado de cerca a la rubia de coletas, y ella no se veía nada cómoda. Sintió su sangre hervir, ¿quién demonios se creía para venir a molestar a SU Serena?

"Ella está conmigo" el moreno empujó suavemente al sujeto, y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica, la guió suavemente hacia otro lugar del salón.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó entregándole la lata.

"Sí, gracias por quitármelo de encima, estaba totalmente ebrio" la rubia arrugó su nariz con desagrado y el moreno rió con el gesto "no pensé que Darien Chiba podría salvarme algún día" rió coquetamente y Darien se perdió en el angelical sonido.

La conversación entre ambos fluyó de forma espontánea, como si fueran los más grandes amigos. Los minutos pasaban y Darien se olvidaba de lo molesto que se había sentido por venir a la fiesta, del par de locos que había terminado juntándolos ahí, de las cervezas que estaban bebiendo, del resto de la gente que los rodeaba, y de todo lo que no estuviera relacionado con esa rubia de ojos grandes frente a él, ahora sólo le importaba que la noche no terminara jamás.

Pero para su pesar, la noche sí estaba pasando, y rápido. Vio a Serena mirar su reloj de muñeca y suspirar.

"¿Ya tienes que volver?"

La miró desde su asiento junto a ella en la escalera, donde se habían instalado hace un rato para alejarse un poco de la multitud.

"Me que..." comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero tambaleó en el intento. Darien se levantó de un salto y logró sujetarla.

"¿Hey, cuántas te bebiste?" gesticuló hacia la lata aún en su mano y vio las lozanas mejillas colorearse intensamente.

"Sólo está" sus palabras salieron levemente arrastradas, lo que al moreno le pareció de lo más adorable.

"Es primera vez que bebes, ¿verdad?" la miró a los ojos y ella tragó con dificultad.

Con la razón un poco nublada y con su cercanía intoxicadora, Serena no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo atinó a asentir, sin jamás quitar su mirada de la de él. El azul profundo de sus ojos haciéndola naufragar en ellos. Sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado y su piel sentía, a pesar de la distancia de sus cuerpos, el calor que el pelinegro emanaba. De pronto ya nada le hacía sentido, ¿por qué se molestaban siempre?, ¿por qué se ponía nerviosa al hablarle?, ¿por qué ocultaba lo que sentía? Absolutamente nada tenía sentido si se oponía a estar así con ese hombre que la volvía loca.

Sólo quedaba una opción lógica, y era lo más obvio que había sentido en su vida.

"Darien" el moreno inhaló nervioso al ver la intensidad que los ojos de la chica proyectaban "me gustas"

La rubia de coletas esperó, en lo que para ella fue una eternidad, a que el moreno reaccionara luego de aquella declaración, y es que él estaba completamente anonadado, mirándola con incredulidad.

"¿E-estás segura?" se tropezó sobre sus palabras, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, no quería esperanzas antes de tiempo "debe ser la cerveza" terminó de comentar entre dientes.

Serena, quien a pesar de la respuesta poco entusiasta del hombre frente a ella, seguía llena de valentía, sonrió y continuó.

"Sí, estoy segura, y no es por la cerveza" rodó sus ojos "bueno, tal vez la cerveza me desinhibió un poco, pero eso da igual" comentó rápidamente, no quería que se perdiera el norte de la conversación "lo importante es que me gustas, y siento que hoy tuvimos una especie de conexión, sé que tú también la sentiste y creo que..."

"Tú también me gustas, Serena" el pelinegro interrumpió el fluir de la conciencia de la rubia "me gustas desde hace mucho"

Los ojos azules de la chica de abrieron de par en par, y una enorme y hermosa sonrisa se formó inmediatamente en su rostro. Fue sólo un momento en que Darien pudo apreciar la expresión de la rubia, porque en sólo segundos esta se avalanzó sobre él, entrelazando sus brazos tras el cuello del moreno. La cercanía lo volvió loco, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a procesarlo, pues sin previo aviso, los labios de la rubia se estrellaron con los suyos, en un beso que lo llevó a la luna y de vuelta en un instante. El moreno reaccionó pronto y capturó el terso rostro entre sus manos, profundizando el beso, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos azabache del hombre.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, un par de voces fingiendo una sobreactuada tos rompieron la magia del momento y con reticencia se separaron, sólo lo suficiente para mirar al parcito que los observaba con una expresión entre sorpresa, emoción y satisfacción.

La rubia de moño rojo inspiró en lo que todos sabían sería la materia prima para un grito de emoción, pero fue cortada en seco por el pelinegro, quien mantenía un protector brazo sobre los hombros de su chica.

"¿Qué quieren?"

Mina soltó el aire que acababa de inhalar.

"Vaya, un gracias hubiera estado bien" Andrew farfulló entre dientes.

"No quiero ser quien interrumpa esta hermosa escena, pero..." Mina enseñó su celular para indicar la hora "tenemos que irnos"

De pronto, la expresión de la rubia de coletas cambió al observar que el permiso que les había dado la madre de Mina, había expirado hace más de una hora. Diablos, tendrían serios problemas. Aunque viendo el lado positivo, al menos no tenía que llegar a enfrentar a su padre.

"Iré a buscar mi chaqueta, ustedes dos em..." soltó una risita picarona "despídanse como corresponde"

Y ambos rubios desaparecieron nuevamente, dejando a la nueva pareja a solas.

De pronto Serena se sintió ridículamente consciente de todo y sintió como el calor subía por su cuello hacia sus mejillas, un remolino se formaba en el centro de su estómago. Bajó la vista un segundo, y la alzó nuevamente cuando sintió los dedos del moreno acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

"¿De verdad te tienes que ir?" su voz parecía casi nostálgica.

"Sí, deberíamos habernos ido hace más de una hora" sonrió nerviosa y se encogió de hombros.

"Que bueno que no fue así" sonrió y peinó un rubio mechón de cabello tras el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras se acercaba a besarla otra vez. El corazón de la chica de coletas latió con fuerza y todo a su alrededor desapareció, siendo sólo consciente de la promesa que parecía transmitir ese simple beso. Promesa de que este no sería el último.

Alcanzaron a separarse antes de que volvieran sus amigos. La noche había acabado para ellos. Andrew y Darien llevaron a las chicas hasta la casa de Mina, donde ambas se quedarían. Ni una sola palabra fue intercambiado entre la nueva pareja, hasta llegar al destino, despidiéndose con un buena noches esbozado.

De vuelta al departamento que ambos chicos compartían, Darien manejaba con Andrew como copiloto.

"Fue una buena noche, sobre todo para alguien que ni siquiera quería ir a la fiesta"

El moreno sólo lo miró sin decir nada.

"Tú sabes, alguien que no quería conocer chicas, no quería salir, no quería una relación ahora..."

"¿Qué puedo decir?" el moreno se encogió de hombros "cambié de opinión"

Andrew golpeó su propia frente con la palma de su mano en frustración, sin duda su amigo era un cabeza dura, pero Mina y él habían cumplido su objetivo como los cupidos de la noche y podía descansar tranquilo, sabiendo que esas almas destinadas a encontrarse, por fin estarían juntas.


	3. Eres el amor de mi vida

Hola mis amigas! Cómo van? A mi se me pasaron un poco los días, porque me fui de vacaciones y me olvidé del mundo jijiji.

Pero ya la semana pasada volví a la realidad y ya me organicé de nuevo con la vida cotidiana, así que les traigo un nuevo drabble, que no es de los habituales en mi, ya que es más melancólico y depresivo jaja, pero la vida debe llevar de todo un poco, verdad?

Quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que me dejaron comentarios tan bonitos, saben que me encanta leerlas! Para Yssareyes48, Maryels, Yaanin y una lectora incógnita que no dejó su nombre.

Un abrazo chicas/os y disfruten la lectura!

\--

 **Eres el amor de mi vida**

"Eres el amor de mi vida"

Es lo que Serena siempre me dice, y a pesar que sé que se esfuerza por demostrarme que es así, sé que no es más que una mentira. Piadosa, blanca, como quieran llamarla, pero una mentira al fin y al cabo.

Sé muy bien que su corazón le pertenece a otro. Sé muy bien que su felicidad se fue con otro. Y sé perfectamente bien que eso nunca va a cambiar.

Yo la amo, la amo con todo mi ser, es lo más preciado para mi, yo sería capaz de cualquier cosa por retornarle la felicidad, y hago todo lo que está a mi alcance para intentarlo, pero nunca será suficiente.

Y lo entiendo.

Sé también que ella agradece todos mis esfuerzos y trata de mostrarse feliz, trata de fingir que todo está perfecto. Conmigo, con sus amigas, con su familia... Pero sé bien que sólo es una actuación, aunque nunca me lo ha confesado, yo lo sé bien, lo siento en mi corazón. Y me desgarra por dentro.

Es tan difícil ver la tristeza en el alma de la persona que más amas a través de sus ojos. Es difícil aceptar que cuando te sonríe, cuando logras hacerla sonreír, esa alegría nunca alcanza su mirada, que esa alegría nunca es completa. Y la impotencia que se siente el no poder hacer algo para cambiarlo, el no ser el dueño de su felicidad, y el saber que nunca más volverá a ser completamente feliz, te mata por dentro.

A veces siento rabia, a veces siento que lo odio por dejarla, por robarle la felicidad, por dejarla imcompleta. Pero sé que tampoco fue su culpa.

A veces me hago el tonto e imagino que todo está bien, que ella es tan feliz como dice a mi lado. Que tendremos una vida maravillosa juntos, una familia feliz, un futuro brillante. Pero luego miro sus ojos y vuelvo bruscamente a la realidad.

A veces la veo pensativa, perdida, cabizbaja, y sé que está pensando en él. En esos momentos los celos me comen por dentro y siento ganas de partirle la cara al imbécil de Darien... Pero está muerto y eso me hace odiarlo aún más.

A veces deseo que volviera a la vida sólo para matarlo yo mismo con mis propias manos. Pero jamás lo haría. Si él volviera a vivir, dejaría a Serena para que sea feliz con él. Porque sé que su única felicidad está con él, y lo que más quiero en el mundo es que ella sea feliz, aunque eso signifique perderla, aunque eso signifique ver que le sonríe a otro. Porque eso es el amor verdadero.

Y muy en el fondo siento que Serena también me ama. Ella trata de hacerme feliz, y sé que eso es sincero. Sé que su amor es verdadero. Así como sé que su mentira sólo trata de hacerme feliz. Sé que no soy el amor de su vida, sé que nunca lo seré, pero daré lo mejor de mi para tratar de ser el hombre que ella necesita.

No soy el amor de su vida, pero ella es mi vida entera.


	4. Todo va a estar bien

¿Están ahí mis vidas? ¿Me escuchan? ¿Me oyen? ¿Me sienten?

Jajajajajaja

Uf, se me pasó un poco el tiempo y no había actualizado.

Gracias a las amigas que comentaron, no las nombro, porque estoy actualizando a la velocidad de la luz desde mi trabajo, pero gracias de todo corazón.

Este drabble es medio triste otra vez, me he puesto melancólica para escribir, aunque ando re feliz por la vida, pero bueno, así es la inspiración. Espero traerles algo más animado para la próxima.

Les dejo un beso enoooorme y un abrazo bien terremoteado, ahora que se vienen las fiestas patrias de mi país, jaja. Nos leemos pronto, no olviden dejarme algún comentario, así no me pongo tan melancólica, jaja.

_

"Endy, tengo miedo" los ojos cristalinos de la Reina de Tokio de Cristal parecían aún más claros que lo habitual, expuestos ante las luces de la sala de hospital.

"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien" Endymion besó su frente con ternura, y sonrió "lo prometo"

El día había llegado, luego de largas 38 semanas de dulce espera, al fin había entrado en trabajo de parto, y para ella era la sensación más aterradora y emocionante del mundo. El rey por su parte se encontraba notoriamente nervioso, aunque trataba de esconderlo lo mejor posible para no acrecentar la ansiedad de su esposa.

"Bien, vamos a revisar cómo va todo" la matrona a cargo se puso los guantes y procedió a examinar, luego sonriendo comentó "3 centímetros, creo que esta será una larga noche, majestad"

Las horas pasaron, el cansancio ya era evidente en las facciones de ambos, sobre todo de la reina, quien cada cierto tanto se en crispa a de dolor con una nueva contracción.

"¿Por qué no quieres salir bebé?" habló dulcemente acariciando su enorme barriga.

"¿Cómo estás?" el moreno, acomodado en una silla junto a la camilla, acarició su frente, lucía evidentemente preocupado.

"Como si tuviera un bebé atascado en mis caderas, pero bien" bromeó con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos casi cerrados por el sueño.

El rey Endymion sonrió "Trata de dormir"

La rubia cerró sus ojos un momento pero pronto fue puesta nuevamente en alerta por las fuertes contracciones. Respiró hondo nuevamente, como le habían enseñado en los talleres que la preparaban para el parto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pues su esposo ya no ocupaba la silla a su lado, escaneó con su mirada el lugar y pronto lo encontró, hecho un desastre, con enormes ojeras, el pelo desordenado y al parecer algo molesto discutiendo con Mercury, quien estaba a la cabeza del equipo a cargo de su parto.

"Está estacionario" alcanzó a escuchar la sentencia de la peliazul "tenemos que hacer una cesárea"

"Sabes que Serenity no quiere un cesárea"

"Endymion, por favor, tú sabes cómo es esto" trató de razonar con él "sabes que no lo diría si no fuera estrictamente necesario"

"No veo nada en el monitor que indique que hay problemas con el bebé"

"¿Y quieres que esperemos a que los haya?" Ami ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Endy" llamó la rubia desde su cama, a unos cuantos metros de ellos "Quiero la cesárea, si es lo que aconseja Ami, sé que será lo mejor para la bebé" comentó cuando éste se hubo acercado.

"Estás segura, aún no es necesario... "

"Segura" sonrió.

Los arreglos se hicieron para efectuar una cesárea de urgencia, y en menos de una hora el rey y la reina pudieron sostener en sus brazos a su primogénita, una sana y regordete bebé de cabellos rosados. Endymion siguió a la bebé en todo momento, mientras era pesada, medida y revisada por el neonatólogo, no quería perderse ni un segundo de la vida de su recién nacida hija.

Fue cuando se dispusieron a dejarla en una cunita para descansar, que el pelinegro se hizo consciente de la conversación del ginecólogo junto a Mercury terminando la cesárea.

"No para de sangrar"

"Demonios" la peliazul frunció el ceño, una mezcla entre frustración y determinación en su rostro "administren oxitocina" su voz distirsionada por la mascarilla se escuchó fuerte y clara.

"Doctora, la presión está cayendo rápido" informó una de las paramédicos con urgencia observando el monitor.

"¡Serenity!" Endymion estuvo a su lado en un santiamén, viendo cómo su amada se ponía cada vez más y más pálida, cayendo rápidamente en inconscia "Mercury..."

"Tranquilo, estamos haciendo todo lo necesario" se oía la concentración en su voz, luego levantando un poco más el volumen "¡llamen al banco de sangre, necesitamos unidades de glóbulos rojos para transfusión!"

"El masaje no está resultando Dra Mizuno"

"Aumenten el goteo de oxitocina"

Las frases dichas por los miembros del equipo, y los pitidos de las máquinas parecían un remolino que envolvía al pelinegro.

"¡Hazle una sutura comprensiva!" la voz del rey apremiaba con urgencia "no puede perder más sangre, entrará en shock"

"Eso haremos Endymion, descuida" su respuesta fue un susurro ausente, mientras sus manos enguantadas trabajaban a toda velocidad para detener la hemorragia que aquejaba a la soberana de Tokio de Cristal.

Las manos del pelinegro temblaban mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su esposa; la posibilidad de perder al amor de su vida lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo.

"Tienes que salir de esta Serena, te prometí que todo estaría bien" besó su frente y sus cabellos con devoción.

Los minutos pasaron y mientras el morenos susurraba palabras de amor al oído de la rubia, Ami se alejaba de la mesa quirúrgica y se quitaba los guantes, tirándolos con frustración al basurero más cercano.

"Endymion, acompáñame"

La expresión de pánico y rabia en las facciones del soberano de la tierra eran algo que no había visto de todos los cientos de años que lo conocía, era francamente una visión aterradora.

"Ami, ¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó con voz firme cuando habían llegado a la sala de informaciones "¿significa que ya te rendiste?"

"Endymion, Serenity ha perdido mucha sangre..."

"Lo sé, y estás aquí conversando conmigo en lugar de..."

"Estoy aquí conversando contigo" levantó la voz por sobre la de él, haciendo énfasis en sus palabras "porque la sutura no funcionó, hemos transfundido varias unidades de glóbulos rojos y la oxitocina tampoco está funcionando..." la peliazul suspiró "la única alternativa es una histerectomía"

"No, no puede ser la única opción" movió la cabeza en negación bruscamente "no puedes quitarle el útero a Serenity... No puedes... " dejó caer su cabeza y se desplomó en la silla tras él "le prometí que todo saldría bien..."

"Debemos salvar la vida de la Reina, la pequeña dama la necesita, todos la necesitamos" tomó su mano con compasión "Endymion, esta es la única opción de salvarle la vida" y soltando su mano, se levantó dispuesta a volver "te dejaré los papeles para firmar la autorización"

El moreno asintió ensimismado y firmó el consentimiento mientras Ami volvía al pabellón.

"Dra. Mizuno, el equipo no detecta presión..."

"Maldición" susurró tras su mascarilla "debemos proceder con la histerectomía rápido"

"Pero está prácticamente sin signos vitales..." protestó su colega.

"¡Histerectomía dije, demonios!" el tono habitualmente calmado de la peliazul, había sido reemplazado por la desesperación.

"Yo me encargo de reanimarla" el rey miró a la guardiana de mercurio a los ojos y esta asintió.

Endymion posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su mujer y transmitió toda la energía sanadora que pudo, con más intensidad que nunca.

"Tenemos presión y está despertando"

"E-Endymion..." la voz de la rubia fue un rasposo susurró "¿Qué pasa?"

"Shhh" la miró a los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas que luchaban por brotar "no hables, todo está bien, todo va a estar bien"

Y con eso la rubia volvió a dejarse vencer por el sueño, mientras se llevaba a cabo la intervención.

Fueron horas difíciles en que el equipo trabajó intensamente hasta detener la hemorragia y estabilizar a la reina. Durante las horas en que la rubia permaneció en cuidado intensivo, el rey Endymion se dedicó a la que ahora sabía que sería su única hija.

"Está todo perfecto con la pequeña dama, ¿verdad?" el pelinegro asintió "Felicidades, a todo esto"

"Gracias," murmuró Endymion sin despegar los ojos de su hija "¿cómo sigue Serenity?"

"Bastante mejor, tiene una anemia severa, pero se está recuperado de acuerdo a lo esperado" explicó la facultativa "retiraremos los sedantes ahora, me imaginé que quieres estar ahí cuando despierte..."

"Por supuesto" suspiró con pesar "debería ser yo quien le cuente lo que sucedió"

Caminaron juntos en absoluto silencio hasta la sala de cuidados intensivos en la que se encontraba la reina. Cuando estuvieron allí, la peliazul oprimió algunos botones en los monitores junto a la cama y en unos minutos, la rubia tendida allí comenzó a tener sutiles movimientos de párpados, labios y dedos. El moreno se apresuró a tomar su mano y acariciar su rostro, mientras Ami se retiraba discretamente.

"Sere" susurró con ternura.

"Endy" un hilo de voz salió de los resecos y pálidos labios de la rubia.

"Shhh, estoy acá" sonrió al ver que su amada abría lentamente los ojos. Sentía el alivio y la felicidad más inmensos de sólo verla despertar "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como si me hubiera arrollado un tren" movió una de sus manos a su abdomen, haciendo una mueca de dolor al rozar la zona lesionada "¿Cómo está nuestra hija?, ¿dónde está ahora?"

"Nuestra princesa está perfecta, es hermosa como tú" acarició su rostro sonriendo "está aún en neonatología"

"¿Por qué?, ¿le pasó algo?" trató de incorporarse alarmada, pero se encogió nuevamente de dolor.

"No, está todo bien con ella" la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro "fuiste tú quien no estuvo muy bien, por eso no han traído a la niña contigo"

La rubia pareció relajarse al escuchar que su bebé estaba bien.

"Sere, el parto se complicó, perdiste mucha sangre y..." la voz pareció estrangularse en su garganta "y el equipo hizo todo lo posible, pero la hemorragia no paraba y... " agachó la cabeza con angustia "lo siento, prometí que todo saldría bien y..."

"Endy," levantó su mano izquierda y acarició el masculino y cansado rostro de su esposo "Si nuestra hija está bien, entonces todo está bien"

"Pero... " trató de explicar lo que había pasado, pero vio como los párpados de su amada parecían pesados, sabía que estaba cansada, ya habría tiempo para conversar y explicarle todo lo sucedido después "Tienes razón, todo está bien, sólo descansa"

Se permitió mentirle una vez más, porque era lo que ameritaba el momento, porque ambos necesitaban descansar. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y verdades dolorosas, por ahora, se permitiría disfrutar el momento y creerse su propia mentira, "Todo va a estar bien".


End file.
